This invention relates to a fuel additive composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel additive composition containing a poly(oxyalkylene) amine and a polyalkyl hydroxyaromatic compound.
It is well known in the art that liquid hydrocarbon combustion fuels, such as fuel oils and gasolines, tend to exhibit certain deleterious characteristics, either after long periods of storage or under actual operational conditions. Gasolines, for example, in operational use tend to deposit sludge and varnish at various points in the power system, including the carburetor or injectors and the intake valves It is desirable, therefore, to find a means for improving liquid hydrocarbon fuels by lessening their tendency to leave such deposits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,085 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising a mixture of hydrocarbon in the gasoline boiling range containing about 0.01 to 0.25 volume percent of a high molecular weight aliphatic hydrocarbon substituted phenol in which the aliphatic hydrocarbon radical has an average molecular weight in the range of about 500 to 3,500. This patent teaches that gasoline compositions containing a minor amount of an aliphatic hydrocarbon substituted phenol not only prevents or inhibits the formation of intake valve and port deposits in a gasoline engine but also enhances the performance of the fuel composition in engines designed to operate at higher operating temperatures with a minimum of decomposition and deposit formation in the manifold of the engine
U.S. Pat. No. 134,846 discloses a fuel additive composition comprising a mixture of (I) the reaction product of an aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol, epichlorohydrin and a primary or secondary mono- or polyamine, and (2) a polyalkylene phenol This patent teaches that such compositions show excellent carburetor, induction system and combustion chamber detergency and, in addition, provide effective rust inhibition when used in hydrocarbon fuels at low concentrations.